imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crystal Knight Rises
Part of The Enigma Collection and also the third and final chapter of The Crystal Knight trilogy, this story takes place in Ready Player One, with anime characters from Sailor Moon Crystal and Violet Evergarden, this time takes place after the events of The Crystal Knight, and is set in a dystopian future where the population spends most of the time in a virtual reality universe, The OASIS. The creator James Halliday, when he died, creates a contest for the hidden three keys in the game, which the winner/s can win half a trillion dollars as well as having total control of The OASIS. Sailor Moon, Wade, with their friends (Violet too), an evil mega-corporation, with a new mysterious villain, race to discover the treasure and complete the hunt, leading up to an conclusive and epic final battle that determines the fate of our heroes. In RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with 70% of the story imagined in IMAX 70mm (including most of the OASIS sequences). Chapters (70% IMAX) * 1. Sailor Nibiru (IMAX 70MM) * 2. Columbus, Ohio * 3. The OASIS (IMAX 70MM) * 4. Anorak's Quest (IMAX 70MM) * 5. Race for the First Key (IMAX 70MM) * 6. The Workshop (IMAX 70MM) * 7. Wade Watts (IMAX 70MM) * 8. Halliday's Journals (IMAX 70MM) * 9. The Copper Key (IMAX 70MM) * 10. Nolan Sorrento * 11. Sorrento, Nibiru and i-R0k (IMAX 70MM) * 12. Becoming Famous (IMAX 70MM) * 13. The Date (IMAX 70MM) * 14. The Distracted Globe (IMAX 70MM) * 15. Real World Consequences (IMAX 70MM) * 16. The Offer (IMAX 70MM) * 17. Fall of the Stacks (IMAX 70MM) * 18. Samantha Cook * 19. The Shining (IMAX 70MM) * 20. The Jade Key (IMAX 70MM) * 21. IOI Infiltration (IMAX 70MM) * 22. Aech, Daito and Sho * 23. The Orb of Osuvox (IMAX 70MM) * 24. Stalling at Gunpoint * 25. Broadcast at Planet Doom (IMAX 70MM) * 26. All-Out War (IMAX 70MM) * 27. Fight for the OASIS (IMAX 70MM) * 28. Storming the Castle (IMAX 70MM) * 29. The Cataclyst (IMAX 70MM) * 30. The Crystal Key (IMAX 70MM) * 31. Halliday and the Easter Egg (IMAX 70MM) * 32. Reality is Real (IMAX 70MM) Cast * Stephanie Sheh - Sailor Moon * Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden * Cherami Leigh - Sailor Venus and Iris Cannary * Erica Mendez - Sailor Uranus * Lauren Landa - Sailor Neptune * Tye Sheridan - Wade Watts/Parzival * Olivia Cooke - Samantha Cook/Art3mis * Laura Haddock - Sailor Nibiru (OC) * Kate Higgins - Sailor Mercury * Cristina Vee - Sailor Mars * Amanda C. Miller - Sailor Jupiter * Veronica Taylor - Sailor Pluto * Simon Pegg - Odgen Morrow/Og * Ben Mendelsohn - Nolan Sorrento * Mark Rylance - James Halliday/Anorak * T.J. Miller - i-R0k * Robbie Daymond - Tuxedo Mask Others *Lena Waithe - Aech *Win Morisaki - Daito *Philip Zhao - Shoto *Hannah John-Kamen - F'Nale Zandor * Crew * Directed and Produced by Christopher Spielberg and Steven Spielberg * Co-Produced by Donald De Line, Dan Farah and Kristie Macosko Kreiger * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Zak Penn and Ernest Cline (Based on his book) * Composed by Hans Zimmer and Alan Silvestri * Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg and Janusz Kaminski * Edited by Christopher Spielberg, Michael Kahn and Sarah Broshar Quotes * Violet Evergarden: '(to Sailor Moon during a sad moment, as said memories were shown in IMAX 70MM during the 2.35:1 sequence) "Remember after we left the Grid? Before this, before the OASIS? We travelled 35 years; ''35 years, into the future, hoping that nothing bad would come back. Rarely, back home, I took a holiday. Last time after our last journey, I went to Paris, there's this cafe a bit far from the Eiffel Tower. On that fine evening, I'd sit there and order a wine by the glass. I had this fantasy...that I would look across the tables and I'd see you there, with a boyfriend probably, maybe engaged. You wouldn't say anything to me, nor me to you. But we'd both know that you'd made it, that you were happy... I never wanted anything bad to come back. I always knew there was nothing here for us, except pain and tragedy. And I wanted something more for us than that... I still do."'' (tears fall from her face as she says this) * '''Sailor Moon: '(when the Orb of Osuvox forcefield was crumbling down and disabled; before the boombox part) "Beyond you, stands a symbol of victory. Castle Anorak. Where, as of now, an enemy of mine, and a few thousand Sixers have been trying to earn the Crystal Key, along with the supervision of this evil man; Nolan Sorrento...! Who has been planning to monetize the OASIS as the shining example of injustice! You're all been supplied by a free world, that'll stop them tearing down this virtual universe! Let me tell you the truth about what we've done...from our own words...our adventure in the past virtual world known as the Grid has been our first steps. We helped saved the Grid twice from evil forces, so we could do it once more, one last time, for this final battle... (thinks momentarily) ...I praise the idol who made this masterful OASIS, but we could no longer live in pain and tragedy...it is time to trust the people of the OASIS with the truth, and it is time...for us to fight on. And do you resent that man's aggravation? (the hundreds of OASIS players in this scene yell in agreement) And do you accept, THE AGGRAVATION OF ALL OF THESE VILLAINS? '''OF ALL THE CORRUPT?! ''(after a brief moment when the players yell again in agreement) We take the OASIS back from the corrupt! The evil! The greedy oppressors of IOI who have taken people down with violence, and inability of prosperity and opportunity, and we give it back to you...the people. The OASIS will be ours again. None should need to worry, do as you all please...and start by storming the castle, and '''FREE THE UNIVERSE! (the hundreds of players cheer on with agreement and ready their weapons) Step forward who would take part, for a battle they all prepared...the powerful IOI will be ripped from their decadent nests...and casts out into their last moments that they'll know and endure... The fight will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed! Blood will be shed. We will survive, as we learn to serve TRUE justice! The fate of this great universe...it will endure! THE OASIS...WILL...SURVIVE!" '''Parzival: '''FIRST TO THE KEY! (many avatars of famous characters like Overwatch, Halo, DC, Gremlins, Spawn, Tomb Raider, Mortal Kombat, Mass Effect, and many others charge and battle cry; Parzival then holds up a boombox playing We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister with a mix of Hans Zimmer music, starting the final battle) Soundtrack * Jump (Van Halen) * We're Not Gonna Take It (Twisted Sister) * Trivia/Plot Points * This is the final installment of The Crystal Knight trilogy, following Sailor Moon Begins and The Crystal Knight, with references from it's inspiration, The Dark Knight Rises. * The OC character, Sailor Nibiru, is known as the strongest and most dangerous villain Sailor Moon has faced. * Sailor Moon is injured in one part of the story, and is later healed by the help of her friends. * A lot of movie characters in the OASIS are shown. *Violet Evergarden has a bigger role than the first and second Crystal Knight installments. *Sailor Moon makes an empowering speech to the OASIS players before the final battle of the movie alongside Parzival's speech after the Orb of Osuvox's forcefield was disabled. *A few short flashbacks from The Crystal Knight is shown during the story. *Iris Cannary has a major supportive role in the story. *When the Cataclyst explodes at the end of the story's final battle which kills all the avatars in the OASIS and Sailor Nibiru, Parzival, Sailor Moon and her friends were all saved by their Extra Life coins they were given earlier in the story. *Genre: Sci-Fi, Action, Adventure, Drama, Thriller. *An IMAX prologue of the story is set to be previewed in Maka: Impossible - Noise Protocol, also using IMAX-imagined sequences.